A birthday to remember
by CinnamonChix
Summary: Harry Potter's birthday is today, the 31st, so I decided to write a fanfiction about his day. It didn't go exactly as planned, read to understand why.  P.S. It's mainly from Ginny's POV, even though its 3rd person  Enjoy :    Rated K


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING!  
>-<strong>

Ginny Potter was making breakfast. James, who was 7 at the time, was drawing a picture of a dragon. Albus, who was 6, was drawing stick figure versions of his father and himself. And at age 4, Lily was scribbling all over her white sheet of paper.

"Are you almost done with your birthday pictures?" Ginny asked her children.

"Mine needs more scales." James said, talking over Albus who had just begun to say something.

Albus was silent for a minute.

"I just need to finish drawing daddy." he finally said.

"_I _was drawing daddy! Copy cat." Lily said, then chucked a crayon at her brother's head. James laughed loudly while Albus rubbed the place where he was hit.

"Lily don't throw crayons." Ginny said, finishing breakfast.

"Yeah Lily!" Albus said.

For once there was a silent moment.

Then Lily started to talk again. James plugged his ears humming loudly over her. When she didn't stop talking he began to scream to not hear her. Albus covered his ears.

"Stop that." Ginny said, but no one heard her.

"QUIET!" she shouted.

The two of them were silent.

"Are you done coloring?" she asked them all.

"Yes." all 3 replied.

She quickly dealed out food onto 5 plates and placed 3 of them in front of the kids.

"If any of you throw food I'm not taking you out for ice cream later." she warned.

They all started eating. Ginny grabbed a plate of food and the kid's pictures, then started her way up the stairs. Halfway up her fingers slipped, and the plate of food went flying down the stairs. She could hear the glass break when it reached the bottom. She swore loudly and started her way back down. Her children were all giggling. She quickly used a spell to clean it up, then grabbed her own plate and went back up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and entered.

Harry was already awake, staring at her.

"What was all of the yelling about?" he asked her, sitting up.

"There were some incidents. Nothing you need to worry about." she said, giving him his breakfast.

"Thank you." he said, smiling.

"Happy birthday." she said, kissing his forehead, "These are from the kids."

She gave him the 3 sheets of paper with their pictures on them.

"Let me guess. Lily, James, Albus." he said, pointing to each child's picture as he said their name.

"Correct." she smiled.

There was a scream downstairs.

"I better go." she said, looking anxiously at the door.

"Ok, I'll be down in a while." he said.

Ginny went quickly downstairs, to find that there was food all over the walls. She looked around, wide eyed.

"Albus did it." James said.

"James started it!" Albus said, clearly upset. His face was covered with eggs.

"It was all James." said Lily, obviously lying since there was a chunk of food in her hand.

Ginny cleaned it all up with a wave of her wand.

"No icecream." she said.

"But I didn't do anything!" James whined.

"He did!" Albus shouted.

"No icecream for any of you." Ginny said, "Now go upstairs and get dressed."

"I don't wanna." James said, crossing his arms.

"_Now_ James!" Ginny said loudly.

James and Albus bounded up the stairs. Ginny went upstairs with Lily and helped her get dressed.

When Ginny and Lily got downstairs, Harry was sitting on the couch between the 2 children, who were both scowling.

Lily ran over to grab her doll off of the floor, then sat down there and began to play with it.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are coming over tonight with Hugo and Rose. They're going to be watching you, so I want you to be good." she said.

"I want ice cream." James said.

"I told you, you're not getting ice cream." Ginny said.

_"Why not?" _he whined.

"Because you threw food when I told you not to."

"_I_ didn't. I shoved it in Albus's face, but I didn't _throw _it."

"It's the same thing!" said Albus, who was obviously getting more and more angry by the second.

"Is _not_."

"James, no ice cream. That's final."  
>"I WANT ICE CREAM!" he shouted.<p>

Lily screamed, imitating him. Albus covered his ears.

"Be quiet!" Harry shouted. The kids were silent.

"Go to your rooms." Ginny said.

Albus and James trudged up the stairs. Lily continued to play with her doll, talking quietly to it. Ginny joined Harry on the couch.

"Hermione and Ron will be over soon." she said.

"That's nice. More kids to deal with." Harry said.

"Sorry. Hugo and Rose aren't that bad. At least they're quiet."

"I know. I didn't mean that. I'm just tired."

"Me too. And it's still early." she sighed, leaning her head back.

She closed her eyes. She felt a tap on her knee and reopened them.

Lily was standing before her. Lily's doll had a big rip down the side.

"Mommy. Will you fix this?" she held the doll out.

Ginny pulled out her wand.

"Reparo." she said.

The doll was sewn up.

"Thanks mommy." she said, then went back to her spot on the floor.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny stood and went to answer it. Sure enough, it was Hermione, Ron, Hugo, and Rose. The 4 year old Hugo ran past Ginny into the hall. He walked over to Lily and sat down next to her.

"Hey." Ginny said, hugging Hermione, "Rose, the boys are upstairs if you want to go play with them."

"I prefer to read, if you don't mind." she said.

Rose, who was Albus's age, was already becoming like her mother.

Hermione grinned.

"Alright." Ginny said.

Rose went into the living room and sat in one of their chairs.

"Hello Uncle Harry. Happy birthday." Rose said, smiling.

"Thank you Rose."

She started to read.

"Hey Ron." Ginny said, letting the two of them in.

"Hey Ginny. Hey Harry." he said.

"Happy birthday Harry." Hermione said.

Ron looked surprised. Obviously he had forgotten.

"Yeah happy birthday." Ron mumbled.

"Thanks." Harry said.

The 4 of them talked for a while, and all was calm. Then, there was a squeal from Lily that made them look up.

"It's mine!" Lily shouted, tugging on one end of her doll.

"Mine!" Hugo repeated, tugging on the other end.

"Lily, share." Harry said.

"No!" she yelled, still pulling the doll.

"Hang on." Ginny said.

She dashed quickly upstairs and went into Jame's room. He was sitting on the floor, playing with a snitch.

"Can I borrow one of those?" Ginny asked, pointing to one of his moving action figures, which was grinning and waving.

"Why?" James asked.

"Hugo wants something to play with."

"Here take this." James said, getting up and walking to his toy chest. He pulled out a slightly chewed on action figure, that was saluting over and over again.

"Thanks." she said, running back out the door and back downstairs.

Hugo was sitting in his father's lap, crying. Lily was still on the floor with her doll.

"Here you go Hugo." Ginny said, handing him the action figure. Ron put him back on the floor, and he went back to playing with Lily calmly.

Ginny sighed, sitting back down in her spot.

The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully. Eventually Ginny made tea.

When the time came, Harry and Ginny set off to have dinner.

Ginny drove. A few minutes into the drive the car slowed to a stop.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why did we stop?" Harry asked, his hand in his pocket, touching his wand.

"The car just stopped." Ginny said, sounding stressed.

"Oh ok." Harry sounded relieved.

"What should we do?"

"Lets just disapparate there." Harry said calmly.

Ginny let out a breath. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Alright lets go." she said.

They went to dinner, and were enjoying their time when Ginny got a phone call.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said, sounding very worried. There was a scream in the background.

"Hi... what's up?"

"Umm... we kind of need you to come home."

"Ok, is everything alright?" Ginny was worried.

Harry looked at her curiously.

"Yeah everything's fine. Well, no one's hurt anyways."

"We'll be there in a little bit."

Ginny flipped her phone closed.

"We have to go home, something's wrong." Ginny said.

Harry quickly payed the bill and they left, disapperating a little bit away from the restaurant so no muggles would see them.

When they appeared in their home they were both surprised. There was paint splattered on the walls of the front hall. There were a few screams from the other room. They ran to the source of the sound.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles and her clothes were splattered with blue paint.

"Hermione?" Harry began to talk, but was cut off by a horrified scream. In ran James, covered head to toe in red paint. Albus, who was covered in blue, chased after him screaming angrily, and Ron followed, looking worried. James ran to hide behind his mother and Ron finally caught Albus. He picked him up, ignoring his struggles.

"Bloody 'ell." Ron said, "Stop squirming!"

Lily came into the room, tears running down her face and yellow paint in her hair. She was holding her doll, which was torn in two. Hugo followed, chewing innocently on the action figure and covered in splatters of green and red.

Rose sat cowering in the corner where Harry and Ginny had not noticed her, covering her face with her book. She peeked out, noticing that the screaming had cut off.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, wide eyed.  
>Hermione looked up.<p>

"Well, I decided it would be a nice idea to make Harry a birthday surprise." she said, walking over to where a banner covered in hand prints and paint was lying. "And I was making a cake. I only left them for a second, but when I got back Albus and James were flinging paint at each other. And Hugo and Lily were fighting. Ron and I tried to get them to stop, but we couldn't take care of everyone at once."

Suddenly the fire alarms went off.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"My cake!" she said, running to the kitchen. The oven was smoking. She quickly turned it off and opened up the door. Inside was a charred birthday cake.

"Oh no!" she cried, as everyone followed her into the messy room. She burst into tears.

Ron put Albus down immediately, moving to hug her.

That was the absolute wrong thing to do. Albus started chasing James again. That only made Hermione cry harder. Lily came in, finally done crying. James raced through the room, bumping into Lily and knocking her over. Lily started to cry again.

Albus ran in. Then he stopped. He looked at his little sister, then crouched next to her and hugged her.

"James get in here _now_." Harry said loudly. James walked in, looking embarrassed. "Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry Lily." James said, looking down.

"Albus, James- take Lily upstairs, you're all taking a bath. I'll be there in a second." Ginny said.

The three went upstairs.

Ginny waved her wand and the room was clean. Hermione sniffled. She pulled the burnt cake out of the oven and set it on the counter.

"I'm so sorry about this all." Hermione said, "I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"That's alright." Harry said, "It was a nice effort, but James and Albus never sit still for too long."

"Well I guess we should get Rose and Hugo home. They're going to need baths too." Ron said.

"See you at work." Harry said to Ron.

The 4 of them left, driving home instead of disapperating.

Ginny cleaned each room with quick spells, then fixed Lily's doll. She and Harry went upstairs to give the three baths and tuck them in for the night.

When they finally got to their room they were both exhausted.

"I'm sorry your birthday was so disastrous." Ginny said.

"That's ok. I quite enjoyed it actually." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny walked forward to hug him.

"Happy birthday Harry."

**Author's note:  
>Today, the 31<strong>**st**** , is J. and Harry Potters birthday. J.K Rowling is 46. **

** I did some research, and I've found that Harry was born in 1980. That would make him 31 today (31 on the 31****st**** haha). The reason the kids are all so young is because 19 years after Harry was 17 in the 7****th**** book, he would be 36. So we're 5 years behind. I figured that James would be in his second year, so he would be 12 in the books and minus five years he would be 7. That's also why Albus is 6. In the books it says that Lily is 2 years younger than Albus, so she'd be 4. **

**Also, It DOES say that Ron and Harry work together, so I didn't completely make that up**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
